fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart IC
Mario Kart IC is a racing game for the Nintendo IC, created by Arend's brother, famous from WarioWare: Showing Off. In Mario Kart, the player needs to be the fastest on the race course. Race tracks often have gimmicks. To help or hinder the player, this game includes items the player and opponents can use. This game includes more game modes and secrets than any other Mario Kart game. Let’s-a go! Title Screen On the title screen, the player can one of the three options: *'Start Game' - Play the game. The game can be Single Player, Local Multiplayer & Online Multiplayer. *'Records' - This shows all the time records, wins/losses, registered friends and more. *'Options' - Mess with the options. Watch out for the Erase All option. It will destroy all the hard work. If the player waits a while on the title screen, a little gameplay demo will show up. List of game modes Grand Prix 1 to 12 players In Grand Prix mode, the player needs to race all four courses from the selected cup against 11 other players/computers. After each race the player gets points, depending on which place the player ended. The player (or computer) who got the most points in the end wins the Grand Prix. In Single Player mode, when the player got first place on a cup, he/she will also unlock karts, bikes, new characters, new game modes or even new items. The player won't unlock prices when played in Multiplayer mode. Story 1 player Play as your Mii in this game mode. In this mode, the player tries to become the champion in Mario Kart. To do that, the player needs to win races. If the player won a race in first place, he/she will get a Star Coin. With more Star Coins, the player can go to different places and take kart upgrates. There are different areas with each four races, a misson and a boss race. The boss race and the misson can only be accessed after winning all the races of a area. Here is a list of area's and what they include. Area 1 - Circuit Area This is the first area the player visits. Unlike other areas, this area doesn't have race courses exlusive to Story mode and also doesn't have a boss stage. *'Race' Win the race on Mario Circuit (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Race' Win the race on Peach Circuit (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Race' Win the race on Luigi Circuit (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Race' Win the race on Yoshi Circuit (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Mission' Collect the coins on Battle Stage Colosseum (reward: 1 Star Coin) Area 2 - Jungle Area This is the second area the player visits. The player can travel to it if he/she has 3 star coins. *'Race' Win the race on Jungle Hijinks (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Race' Win the race on ARC Banana Temple (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Race' Win the race on GBA Lakeside Park (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Race' Win the race on Funky’s Flights (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Mission' Drive trough gates on Jungle Temple Colosseum (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Boss' Defeat Funky Kong on Funky's Flights (reward: 2 Star Coin) Area 3 - Tropical Area This is the third area the player visits. The player can travel to it if he/she has 8 star coins. *'Race' Win the race on N64 Koopa Troopa Beach (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Race' Win the race on Bomb-Omb Backstreet (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Race' Win the race on WII Coconut Mall (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Race' Win the race on Isle Delfino (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Mission' Destroy crabs on Sea Side Colosseum (reward: 1 Star Coin) *'Boss' Defeat Petey Piranha on Isle Delfino (reward: 2 Star Coin) More Coming Soon! Time Trial 1 player Drive alone on a race course and try to get the fastest time. The fastest times of the player are saved as Ghost Data. The player can race against Ghosts to improve their records. The player also can save Ghost Data from his/her friends or from Word Champions. Each course also has a Staff Ghost. If the player is fater than a Staff Ghost, a Expert Staff Ghost will be unlocked. Defeat all Staff Ghost to unlock a nice present. Mission Run 1 or 2 players Take on missions, alone or with a friend. There are 8 different sets with 10 missions. If all missions of a set are completed, the player must defeat a Boss on a special battle court. Winning from a Boss will reward the player with a nice present. Versus Race 1 to 12 players, Nintendo Wi-Fi support Race with custom setting. Race on a single track or make own Grand Prix. Race alone or in teams. Just play how you like to play. Nothing can be unlocked in this game mode. Battle 1 to 12 players, Nintendo Wi-Fi support Use items to become victor of the battlefield. There are many different games with different rules that can be played in battle mode. All modes can be played alone or in teams. Nothing can be unlocked in this game mode. Balloon Battle Pop balloons of other player. There are actually two different types of this mode: Survival and Time. In Survival the last person standing wins. Loosing all balloons will result in loosing the match. In Time the person who popped the most balloons in the time limit wins. When the player looses all three balloons, he/she will loose a point. The amount off balloons the player will start with (3, 5 or 7 balloons) can be set before playing. Also the time for Time mode can be set. Coin Runners Collect the coins. To let other people loose coins, the player must fire items on them. In Time mode, the player who got the most coins at when time runs out wins. In Collectors mode, the player who first got a certain amount of coins wins. Both the time for Time mode and the amount of coins for Collectors mode can be set. More coming soon. List of playble characters No weight or height classes in this game. Every character can drive in every kart the player has unlocked. Each playable character adds extra speed, weight, acceleration and handling to the kart. How big the bonus is on a category depends on the character. This game has 28 playable characters from the Mario series. This amount is four characters more than in Mario Kart Wii. Also, three Mii costumes are selectable after unlocked. Originally Mario Kart IC had 32 playable characters, but after the big list was criticized, the creator of the game deleted some. This game also has an option to select a random character, a function not present in most Mario Kart games except Mario Kart: Super Circuit. Starters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Yoshi *Toad *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Baby Mario *Baby Peach Unlockables *Koopa Troopa ^ *Dry Bones ^ *Birdo ^ *Toadette * *Rosalina ** *Bowser Jr. *** *Dry Bowser **** *Funky Kong ^ *Diddy Kong * *Dixie Kong * *Petey Piranha ^ *King Boo ^ *Baby Luigi ^ *Baby Daisy ** *Baby Wario * *Baby Waluigi ** *Mii Costume A (Already playable in Story mode) ^ *Mii Costume B ^ *Mii Costume C ^ :^ - Means Beat 10 Ghosts :* - Means Win Mushroom, Flower, Star, & Rainbow Cups :** - Means Win Shell, Banana, Leaf & Lighting Cups :*** - Means Win Onrianl Cups Gold Each :**** - Means Win 12 Cups List of race courses Original Tracks These tracks are new in the game. The cups with Original Tracks are: *Mushroom Cup **Already available **Difficulty: Easy *Flower Cup **Already available **Difficulty: Normal/Easy *Star Cup **Unlocked after completing the 50cc Flower Cup **Difficulty: Normal/Hard *Rainbow Cup **Unlocked after completing the 100cc Star Cup **Difficulty: Hard Mushroom Cup Flower Cup Star Cup Rainbow Cup Classic Tracks These are classic tracks from older Mario Kart games. The cups with Classic Tracks are: *Shell Cup **Already available **Difficulty: Easy *Banana Cup **Already available **Difficulty: Normal/Easy *Leaf Cup **Unlocked after completing the 50cc Banana Cup **Difficulty: Normal/Hard *Lightning Cup **Unlocked after completing the 100cc Leaf Cup **Difficulty: Hard Shell Cup Banana Cup Leaf Cup Lightning Cup Story Tracks These are both new and classic tracks. These courses are played in story mode and after a winning from a boss, these courses can also be played in Grand Prix, VS or Challenge modes. The cups with Story Tracks are: *Hammer Cup **Jungle Theme **Unlocked after beating Funkey Kong in Area 2 **Difficulty: Normal/Easy *Shine Cup **Tropical Island Theme **Unlocked after beating Petey Piranha in Area 3 **Difficulty: Normal *Brick Cup **Outer Space Theme **Unlocked after beating Rosalina in Area 4 **Difficulty: Normal/Hard *Feather Cup **Galactic Stadium Theme **Unlocked after beating Champion Mario and Peach in Area 5 **Difficulty: Hard Hammer Cup Gallery When more information is confirmed, more images will appear. Image:TitleScreen.png| The title screen Image:MainMenu.png| The Main Menu with Challenge mode locked Image:CCselection.png| Select an engine class Image:Characterselection.png| Who is your favorite? Everything is unlocked Image:Cupselection.png| The Cup selection in Grand Prix mode Image:RainbowGameplay.png| Mario racing on the new Rainbow Road Image:DiamondGameplay.png| Mario racing on Diamond Highway in Time Trial Image:RainbowSNESINTRO.png| Introduction for SNES Rainbow Road Category:Fan Games